


The Work of Chizuna Sawamura

by yuki_chicken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Prequel to ‘ The Training Camp of Evil?!?! Or Love??’ with Oikawa and Iwaizumi
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fffffffffuck me

Sawamura Chizuna looked up at the intimidating building in front of her and gulped slowly. Looking down at her pristine uniform, she smoothed it down once more before taking a step into the school grounds.

She looked at the different clubs lining up the sidewalk of the school. She could see various people yelling and throwing posters into everyone’s faces. Luckily for her, she blended in with the crowd and could avoid most of them. She wanted to search for the volleyball club.

She had avoided the sport since her first year of middle school and, thanks to her older brother, she wanted to get back into the sport. If only to gain the attention of her father again.

She knew that it wasn’t healthy of her to think those thoughts, but there was nothing else to do. Her family focused on Daichi because he was the firstborn child and a son. She needed to work hard to get some semblance of her family’s love.

She looked up and nodded her head in determination. She was going to do this.

///

At the boys’ volleyball booth, there was a lot of commotion going on. It came in the form of screaming fangirls. They were there for one person and one person only.

Oikawa Tooru.

He was beautiful. In fact, most people would say that he was Seijoh’s jewel. There was even a rumor that he had soft, silky hair. Of course, no one wanted to prove that rumor true in fear of getting glared at by Iwaizumi. He looked really gorgeous and many people wanted to date him, both men and women. Too bad his best friend was always two steps behind him ready to scare the living hell out of everyone.

As the young girl walked past the booth, she heard two very familiar voices and turned to look through the crowd. She could see the familiar fluffy brown hair and spiky black hair. She pushed her way through the crowd and finally saw the two senpai from middle school. She watched with tears in her eyes, as Iwaizumi had smacked a stack of papers onto Tooru’s head and the taller boy cry in pain and pouted at the shorter male.

She broke away from the crowd and dropped her bag onto the ground and launched herself to hug Oikawa. The taller male (and the crowd around them) stiffened. The boy looked down and saw a new student hugging him and was about to try and get the girl off of him when she had looked up and said something all too familiar at them.

“Tooru~, Iwa-chan~”

Both pair had stiffened and Hanamaki and Matsukawa were prepared to help hide the girl away from the two when they heard a strained sound from Oikawa.

“Chi-chan?”

The girl beamed in happiness and nodded her head. Oikawa made another sound and wrapped his arms around the girl, picking her up and carrying her away. Iwaizumi following not far behind the pair.

///

Oikawa made his way towards the gym and wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. Chizuna giggled when Iwaizumi joined as well. She let them hug her for a while, enjoying their warm body heat and she blinked when she heard a sniffle.

“Alright, which one of you is getting snot all over my uniform before the day even started?”

She heard a grunt and a sniffle and she immediately could tell that the brunette was crying....as usual. She remembered all the times Oikawa would cry over something in middle school and she’d make fun of him for it. If she wasn’t crying with him though. Then, it would prompt Iwaizumi to make fun of the both of them.

(He’d still comfort the both of them though.)

Oikawa lifted his head and looked at his friend.

“Oh my god!!! Chi-chan what’re you doing here?”

She raised an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hip.

“Well, Mr. know-it-all, I would like to think that since I’m wearing the uniform, I’m attending here??”

Oikawa fucking squealed so loud, it caused the other two to quickly cover their ears when they saw the shine in his eyes. Chizuna and Iwaizumi looked at each other and shook their heads. He’s never gonna change. Oikawa shifted a bit and looked at the ground.

“A-are you??”

Chizuna sighed and smiled holding up a peace sign.

“Hell yeah imma join the volleyball club!!”

Oikawa squealed again and threw himself into the shorter girl’s arms.

“Hell yes!!!! Iwa-chan and I can bring you to the club after school!!”

“Ok, need to go through the day first!!”

Both boys blinked and scratched the back of their heads.

“Right...”

///

It had been two months since that time and Chizuna was, in short, suffering.

Not only was the volleyball team in shambles, but the boys were pining so hard for each other. Everyone and their pets could tell that the two boys had feelings for each other, except for them.

Chizuna being Chizuna needed to fix this mess, but she didn’t know which one to focus on first. The volleyball team obviously needed a lot of help to be restored to their former glory. But someone was going to commit murder if Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn’t get their shit together. And at this rate, that someone was going to be her. She sighed and decided that she needed to enlist the help of a couple people to do both.

///

Improvements obviously didn’t happen overnight. It took time and precision to make everything fall into place. Honestly, Chizuna missed this part of playing volleyball. Having the ability to manipulate the people and the environment around you was amazing.

To fix the iwaoi problem, she had enlisted the help of the other second years on the team, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Affectionately called Makki and Mattsun. When she saw the other second years, Chizuna didn’t think that she would get along with them, but they got along fantastically well. So well, it made Oikawa a tiny bit jealous. She had cooed at him and fluffed his already fluffy hair, earning her a whine.

To fix the volleyball problem, she had to enlist the help on the professional level. Since the volleyball league was on a break, she decided to call in a favor. The so called favor, came in the form of Aoi Yaketsuku, captain and WS of the Japan National team. Since her parents are the staff of the national team, her and her brother grew up around the national team. Which was where their love of volleyball came to be.

When she had introduced the older man, everyone had nearly wanted to run her over and demand answers. Smart as she is, she hid behind the man and watched as he accidentally scared them.

Now that she was actually getting somewhere with the girls team, she decided to text the memes.

_Meme Kingdom 👑_

_Meme Queen: Yo, how’s it going over there?_

_Tall Meme Knight 1: I think we may have to do something before the first years run away._

_Pink Meme Knight 2: yeah~ they’re both so full of sexual tension. I think that even the coaches and senpai are starting to feel it._

Chizuna winced. Of course, the two boys were a bit oblivious to their surroundings. So she decided that she needed to step shit up. Otherwise, the whole school is going to feel their sexual tension.

_Meme Queen: ok, I think I might have a plan. Meet me on the roof during lunch._

_Tall Meme Knight 1: aight_

_Pink Meme Knight 2: aight_

Chizuna looked down at her phone and sighed, hoping that this would work.


	2. henna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont ask me what this is alright????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im disappointed in myself

The next day, Chizuna met Makki and Mattsun by a konbini and the trio discussed their plans and prayed that their plan would work out. Otherwise, they were just going to have to shove them in an empty closet somewhere on campus and leave them there.

When they finished discussing plans, and buying food to eat, they finally made their way to campus for morning practice.

Hopefully, their plan would work.

///

The morning practice had gone smoothly and both of the teams were decidedly weary of their respective players. HanaMatsu kept getting into trouble from their coach from not paying attention. Matsukawa had even gotten a nosebleed when he got distracted when Oikawa was serving.

(Note To Self: Never get distracted when Oikawa is serving. But Oikawa did promise to treat him to cheese filled hamburger as an apology.)

Chizuna, on the other hand, was getting pummeled left and right from the volleyballs that were flying from her teammates. Whatever the girl was thinking, was getting her nowhere in practice and she was promptly dismissed from the coach. Chizuna could only gape and apologize to the coach saying that she would be alright by the afternoon practice.

When she got to her classroom, she could only plop herself into the seat, groan into her hands and sigh.

_‘damn….’_

///

When lunch rolled around, Hanamaki and Matsukawa had only howled like a bunch of hyenas at the first year. Chizuna felt the tick mark on her forehead throb in irritation and she growled at the second years. They gulped and backed away from the girl. She sighed and just ate her food.

The two boys seemed to get the hint, finally!!! And let her eat in peace. Of course, they still had to question her.

“So, you actually got dismissed from the practice?”

Chizuna groaned and looked at the pink haired male.

“Really, Makki?”

The boy grinned and nodded.

“Ughhhh I was thinking of the plan and I just…was distracted and I kept getting pummeled by the balls.”

The two boys had to turn away from the girl to prevent her from getting mad when they laughed. Too damn bad for them, she heard them snort and whacked them across the head. The bell rang and she whined a bit.

_‘Only a bit longer, then the plan would be put into action….’_

///

When the final bell rang, she quickly packed her books and ran out of the classroom and towards the locker rooms. That had to be the fastest time she had ever changed her clothes. She smoothed down the turquoise blue shirt and patted her shorts. She jogged out and went to find Makki and Mattsun. The boys had texted her and told her that they had just gotten to the changing rooms.

She impatiently waited out of the door and tapped her foot, hopping that it would make the two second years change faster. By some stroke of luck, they must’ve heard her prayers cause the two had exited from the changing rooms. The trio smirked at each other and walked away from the room and towards the gym.

Due to the disaster, the coaches had decided to hold a joint practice session. Chizuna whined a little and opened the gym, so the others could set up the nets and stuff. The trio ran past the seniors as they walked towards the gym and told them that they were going to be a bit late.

The trio stopped by the shoe lockers and waited for the ace-in-training. Iwaizumi had told Oikawa, who relayed to the rest of the team, that the shorter male had needed to go to the teacher’s lounge and that he was going to be a little late. This was a bit of a diversion of their original plan, but they were going to take what they got.

The duo were getting periodic updates from Yahaba about their Setter and what was going on. They saw Iwaizumi and quickly jumped out of their hiding place.

“Iwa-chan-senpai, you need to hurry!!! Oikawa is recklessly tiring himself out again. He’s going to hurt himself or somebody else if he continues like this!!!”

Iwaizumi was confused when his three friends jumped out at him. He opened his mouth to question the first year girl, but glared darkly. He knew that something was wrong with Oikawa lately, but he didn’t know that it was happening all over again. He needed to go and snap his dumbass best friend/crush out of his mind before he tries to hit someone. Like how he tried to hit Kageyama. Granted, the guy was hella stressed at the time and not thinking properly. He growled and promised the trio that he would sort Oikawa out and ran towards the gym.

The trio looked at each other and crossed their fingers, hoping that it would work. Hanamaki quickly texted Yahaba and told him to get Oikawa ready to run towards the Ace. Hopefully, it would also save them from getting punished after.

///

Iwaizumi ran towards the gym. He swears to god that Oikawa was going to be the death of him someday. As the gym came into sight, he hadn’t seen the taller boy also running out of the gym and the collided with one another. Oikawa falling onto the ground with Iwaizumi on top of him, his arms would around his body to protect him from the fall.

The Setter groaned and they both made eye contact with each other, blushing furiously in response. Oikawa didn’t know what was going on, but his brain and the rest of his body wasn’t communicating right now. For, on pure adrenaline, the Setter wound his arms around his Spiker’s neck and brought the boy down to him and pressed their lips together. Iwaizumi, on the hand, didn’t know what was going on either. The only thing he knew was that he was right in guessing that the Setter’s lips were soft. He responded to the kiss and after a while, they broke apart. Each breathing heavily and blushes on their faces.

“The team?”

“The team….”

The boys chuckled and Iwaizumi sat up, letting Oikawa sit up as well. The two boys looked away from each other.

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi grunted in response.

“Does…does this mean that you like me, too? Because I really, really love you.”

Iwaizumi blushed harder and didn’t think he could get any redder. His only response was to headbutt the Setter and kiss him on the spot where he hit.

“Does that answer your question?”

Oikawa hummed happily and leaned into the embrace. The two boys heard cheering coming from a distance away and turned their heads to see both Volleyball teams, phones in their hands and cheering. Oikawa and Iwaizumi gaped at them all and turned to look at Chizuna, who was crouched on the ground and smirking at them.

“It’s about time you boys got together~”

The new couple could only stare at them in mortification. Oikawa brought his hands to his face and groaned while Iwaizumi buried his face into Oikawa’s neck, earning a whistle from the onlookers.

(By the next morning, everyone knew that the most desired boys were off the market.)

(It was also known that Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Chizuna were running laps and doing suicide drills as punishment for interfering with the practice time.)

(Although, they weren’t punished as badly as they thought. Instead, they also got a thumbs up from the seniors and the coaches. Silently thanking them for getting the couple together.)

///

The other volleyball players stared at Chizuna with some sort of look on their faces. They looked towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi and saw them both with red faces and not making eye contact with anyone. Ignoring the looks of mortification from everyone, Chizuna innocently said one sentence.

“And that’s how I got Iwaizumi and Oikawa together~”

“Oh my god….”

That was the day that everyone learned to never mess with Sawamura Chizuna…ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how you have an idea when you start writing and then by the middle of it you're just lost??? yeah, that's me

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this damn disaster


End file.
